baseballfandomcom-20200222-history
Texas League
| champion = Corpus Christi Hooks | folded = | website = Official Website }} The Texas League is a minor league baseball league which operates in the South Central United States. It is classified a AA (double-A) league. The league was founded in 1888 and ran through 1890. It was revived as a class D league in 1902, moved to class C in 1904 where it played through 1910 (except for 1906 as class D again), played at class B until 1920, and finally moved up to class A in 1921. The Texas League, like so many others, shut down during World War II. From 1959 to 1961 the Texas League and the Mexican League formed the Pan American Association. The two leagues played a limited interlocking schedule and post-season championship. In 1971, the Texas League and the Southern League were both down to seven teams. They played an interlocking schedule with the SL known as the Dixie Association. The two league played separate playoffs. Member teams are located in several of the surrounding states, including Oklahoma, Arkansas, and most recently Missouri. The league is divided into a North Division and a South Division. The South Division is made up entirely of teams from Texas. The League's name is well known due to its association with a particular aspect of the game. A bloop single that drops between the infielders and outfielders has been called a Texas Leaguer since the 1890s, despite no evidence that it originated in the Texas League, or was any more common there than elsewhere.http://www.barrypopik.com/index.php/texas/entry/texas_leaguer_texas_league_hit/ Current Member Teams and Stadiums Springdale Ar Complete list of Texas League teams (1902-) * Albuquerque Dodgers * Albuquerque Dukes * Alexandria Aces * Amarillo Giants * Amarillo Gold Sox * Amarillo Sonics * Ardmore Rosebuds * Ardmore Territorians * Arkansas Travelers * Austin Braves * Austin Senators * Beaumont Exporters * Beaumont Golden Gators * Beaumont Millionaires * Beaumont Oil Gushers * Beaumont Oilers * Brenham Orphans * Cleburne Railroaders * Corpus Christi Giants * Corpus Christi Hooks * Corsicana Oil Citys * Corsicana Oilers * Dallas Eagles * Dallas Giants * Dallas Griffins * Dallas Marines * Dallas Rangers * Dallas Rebels * Dallas Steers * Dallas Submarines * Dallas-Fort Worth Spurs * El Paso Diablos * El Paso Dodgers * El Paso Sun Kings * Fort Worth Cats * Fort Worth Panthers * Frisco RoughRiders * Galveston Buccaneers * Galveston Crabs * Galveston Pirates * Galveston Sand Crabs * Houston Buffaloes * Houston Wanderers * Jackson Generals * Jackson Mets * Lafayette Drillers * Longview Cannibals * Memphis Blues * Midland Angels * Midland Cubs * Midland RockHounds * Northwest Arkansas Naturals * Oklahoma City Indians * Oklahoma City Mets * Paris Eisenfelder's Homeseekers * Paris Parisites * Rio Grande Valley Giants * Round Rock Express * San Antonio Bears * San Antonio Brewers * San Antonio Bronchos * San Antonio Bullets * San Antonio Dodgers * San Antonio Indians * San Antonio Missions * Sherman-Denison Students * Shreveport Braves * Shreveport Captains * Shreveport Gassers * Shreveport Pirates * Shreveport Sports * Shreveport Swamp Dragons * Springfield Cardinals * Temple Boll Weevils * Texarkana Casketmakers * Tulsa Drillers * Tulsa Oilers * Tyler Sports * Victoria Rosebuds * Victoria Toros * Waco Cubs * Waco Navigators * Waco Steers * Waco Tigers * Wichita Falls Spudders * Wichita Pilots * Wichita Wranglers These were the cities in which the Texas League operated prior to 1902 as listed above: Texas (1884, 1888-90) non-classification, (1892) Class B, (1896-99) Class C, (1902) Class D Austin, TX: 1889-90, 1896-99, Austin/San Antonio, TX: 1888 Dallas, TX: 1884, 1888-90, 1896-98, 1902-42 Dallas/Waco, TX: 1892 Denison, TX: 1896 Denison/Waco, TX: 1897 Ft Worth, TX: 1884, 1888-90, 1896-98 Ft Worth/San Antonio, TX: 1892 Galveston, TX: 1884, 1888-90, 1892, 1896-99 Houston, TX: 1884, 1888-90, 1892, 1896-99 New Orleans, LA: 1888 San Antonio, TX: 1884, 1888, 1896-99 Sherman/Paris, TX: 1896 Waco, TX: 1884, 1889-90 In 2019, the San Antonio Missions plan to relocate to Amarillo, Texas, but under a new moniker as the Triple-A Colorado Springs Sky Sox of the Pacific Coast League will be moving to San Antonio to continue on as the Missions at the Triple-A level =See also *List of sports attendance figures — the Texas League in the context of leagues all over the world External links * Texas League web site Category:Texas League Category:Minor league baseball leagues